The Power He Knows Not
by WriterPON3
Summary: At the end of Retribution, Alice is Sucked into a vortex and de aged before being sent into a Paralell dimension. Having lived out her life As Lily Evans, Harry now inherits her T-Virus powers. Alice is Lily. Lily is Alice. One Hell of a ride awaits...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl and The Video**

Daniel and Alicia Evans carried the unconcious 5 year old they found in their yard up to the spare bedroom.

"Mummy whose that?" Their 7 year old daughter Petunia asked as they laid her down.

"We don't know Pet." Mark said to his little flower. "We found her in the yard. Along with this video." He held out a rather heavy video cassette.

"Is she okay Daddy?" Petunia asked obviously concerned about the girl and not the tape because she loved to watch movies.

"We don't know. But, mummy and I are going to need some time alone to watch this. According to this note." He held in his hand a note that they found on the video. "It has information on her. And you know our rule about unknown movies."

"Yes Daddy." Petunia pouted. She wanted to know about the new girl too. But dutifully left the room. Daniel closed the door and locked it so Petunia wouldn't come bursting in. They both sat down in front of the bed after he put the tape in the TV/VCR combo that they bought for the room and on the screen came a much older looking version of the girl in the bed.

**"My name is Alice." The young woman said to the camera. "I used to work for the Umbrella Corporation." **

"What's Umbrella?" Alicia asked her husband.

"Its only a baby stage company now but its supposedly going into Pharmacuticals. Possibly computer products as well. Their goal is to have two out of every five househoulds to have at least one of its products." Daniel said to his wife. He was starting his new job as an accounting clerk in their UK branch next week.

**"I was Chief of Security at a research facility called the Hive." As she said this schematics where pulled up of a huge underground lab**.

"Blimey." Daniel said. "Look at the size of it."

"All this just for pharmacuticals?" Alicia said skeptically.

**"A massive, underground lab where Umbrella illegally experimented with genetic manipulation and bio weaponry." **

"Isn't this against International Law?" Alicia asked Daniel.

"Darling, do you honestly believe any country is abiding by that law? I bet even now our boys in the research labs are making some kind of super weapon to kill our enemies."

**The video then showed hazmat suited workers handling virus containers. **

**"It was here that Umbrella created the T-Virus. Originally meant as a youth recapturing serum. Possibly a cure for diseases like Polio by reanimating the dead cells in the body. But Umbrella took this virus, and created an unstoppable super virus."**

_**"YOU'VE PERVERTED MY RESEARCH!" Shouted a man in a wheelchair to several men in black suits and sunglasses. **_

**There was an incident." Alice continued as a man on the screen threw a blue virus container and broke it. "A virus escaped. And everyone died." **

"Bloody hell." Daniel muttered as a gas killed all the workers and a black woman who got stuck with her head in the elevator doors screamed as the elevator slammed upwards.

**"The problem was...they didn't stay dead." **

"I can't watch anymore." Alicia said as she stopped after the woman in the water filled area's eyes suddenly popped open.

"Hun, if this little girl really is this...Alice person...we can change this. Possibly ruin any chances Umbrella has of making this...Zombie virus." He said for lack of a better term. "If it gets too horrible, squeeze my hand." He gave her his hand.

"Allright. For her." Alicia said through tears as she looked back at the now sleeping peacefully five year old. They started the tape again. Going through all the "Adventures": for lack of a better word, of Alice. Through chronologies called "Resident Evil." At the end of "Retribution," a vortex opened up at the top of a ruined White House and sucked Alice inside.

**"The Umbrella in this dimension is different the fates told me. It won't do the horrible things the Umbrella in my dimension did. But if it starts to go that way, you are to bring this tape to the Umbrella officials to prevent them from making that one big mistake." Alice said to her audience. "I'm supposed to birth a sort of "Savior" to an unknown world to the normal population. What this world is I don't know. But I bet it'll be one hell of a ride." **She grinned and turned off the camera and the tape automatically rewound in the TV.

Daniel and Alicia looked at each other. Flabbergasted at what they just saw.

**To Be Continued...**

**This popped in my head after watching Resident Evil: Retribution on Saturday. It kicked ass! I love Alice's character. I've thought about a way to make Alice be Lily for a while now but I couldn't get my head around it. This is the result. Hope its good! **

**Please Leave A Review**


	2. Chapter 2: October 31st 1981

**Chapter 2: October 31'st 1981**

Alice would grow up as Lilly Elizabeth Evans. At the age of eleven, she recieved a special invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her Psionic powers thanks to the T-Virus bond would be controlled and evolve thanks to the wand she carried. She married her Seventh Year Sweetheart James Potter and they married right out of Hogwarts. When her parents died, they found the video tape that had come with her. They showed it to the Order of the Phoenix.

"Lily? Are you alright?" James asked his wife after they finished watching "Retribution" of the chronicles.

"My name...is Alice." Alice said as she came out of her temporary psyche break as her memories flooded back into her. "And I remember EVERYTHING." She glared at Dumbledore who gulped remembering when she did this at the end of "Resident Evil: Apocalypse." He had had blocked several assaults out of her memory against her from several influential figures in the Wizarding Community. Lucius Malfoy for one. He and a group of future Death Eater pals had cornered her in the dungeons and repeatedly cursed her and even crucioed her. Knowing what kind of retribution he could get from the ICW he blocked the assault from her memory. Then there was the attempted sexual assault by one Severus Snape in her sixth year. After that she never spoke to him at Hogwarts because she had a feeling she shouldn't. She got out of it by swiftly kicking up with her right leg and knocking him back onto the floor. Only now she wished she still had her knife boots.

The next two years Alice and her husband had cut ties with Dumbledore. Only when he came knocking about the prophecy that Voldemort would be attacking either their family or the Longbottoms would they see him again. They never went to Order Meetings. Only getting mission specs from Either Remus or Sirius. Who was now so scared of Alice that he daren't cross her for fear of his man goods. (James: "My wife is AWESOME!") James had trained with Alice in muggle combat and weapons to surprise any Death Eater scum when they went on missions together. He got almost to where Alice was when she was Security Chief in S.T.A.R.S. where she was taken in by Umbrella to hide the existence of the HIVE.

"Alice!" James shouted when Voldemort came BOOMING. "It's HIM! Peter's betrayed us! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" Alice scooped their confused looking son into her arms and ran up the stairs.

Alice barricaded the door with magic and furniture and put little Harry in his crib. "Hey squirt." Alice said with a smile at her son. She played with him through the bars knowing this would be the last chance she got. "I want you to grow up, make lots of friends. Study hard when you go to school." She chuckled as Harry sucked on one of her fingers and cooed. "And most importantly, never get involved with any big corporate conglomerates like Umbrella." She petted his head lovingly and gave him a kiss on his unmarked forehead. "You are so loved. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you." She heard a BOOM and knew James was gone. She played with her son for a few more moments before...

"How touching Lily. Or should I say Project Alice?" Said the voice of the man she despised more than Albert Wesker. The head of Umbrella in her home dimension.

"How much has the Rat told you?" Alice asked as she stood up to face the snake faced asshole.

"Quite a bit about your past." Voldemort. "You intrigue me. Step aside and I will let you live to continue intrigueing me."

"Never." Alice glared. Voldemort raised his wand. "Scary." She said. Tossing her wand aside knowing she could not even attempt to defeat him with Magic. She pulled out 2 Glock Semi Automatic 32 cals. from holsters on her hips. "Scarier." She pulled the triggers hard and fast but they never reached their mark as Voldemort kept transifguring them into differant things. From birds to toys. Harry started crying because of the noise. When the bullets where gone she threw the guns aside and brought up knives just like the ones she used to carry in "Extinction." After twirling them around in her hands to demonstrate her skill with them to intimidate Snake Asshole, she charged into battle. I'm doing this for him. She thought as she fought with Voldemort who kept evaiding her. "SO HE CAN HAVE A FUTURE!" Voldemort saw Harry unguarded and turned toward the infant. "Avada Kedavra!"

Alice activated her psionic powers to block the curse in time and space so she could rush in front of it in time and she was successful. "I lo-" She started to say to Harry before the spell hit her and the ancient magic she envoked by performing this righteous act blew up the house and Voldemort himself. But before Voldemort could flee, a bit of his essence flew at Harry and the infant cried out as it carved itself into his skin as a lightning bolt shaped scar.

**To Be Continued...**

**How'd I do? I wanted this to be as close to a Resident Evil fight as I could get it. I thought about writing Jame's attempt to hold the Snake Bastard off but I couldn't make it work. The part where Alice played with Harry was kinda hard cause I wanted to keep her in character as Alice and not Lily so I tried to blend in both characters a bit. **

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
